


White noise

by swk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, M/M, Mysticism, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: Кёнсу встречается удивительный пациент - не мертвый, но и не живой. И Кёнсу сделает все, чтобы его спасти.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 4





	White noise

**Author's Note:**

> написано на:  
> [EXO ANGST FEST]  
> https://vk.com/kaisoo_fanfictions
> 
> .  
> рейтинг R введен из-за описания сцен насилия, хоть и мимолетно, но.  
> это не полностью даркфик, и не ужасы, а скорее с легкими вкраплениями этих жанров.  
> .  
> за основу взят фильм "Девять жизней Луи Дракса", и если там сделали упор на триллер, я сделала упор на мистику, кое-что оставила, много чего добавила своего.

Кёнсу уверен, что он в своем уме. Что он трезв и что у него не галлюцинации. Кёнсу твердо уверен в собственном сознании до тех пор, пока не начинает слышать голос в своей голове.

Он на ночном дежурстве в больнице и все, что ему осталось сделать, это проверить самую дальнюю палату. Парня, который поступил сегодня днем — с пробитой головой и россыпью ссадин и синяков на теле. Парня, которого вытащили из моря и почему-то привезли именно в их больницу. Говорят, его скинули со скалы, и он был унесен течением далеко вниз, прежде чем спасатели нашли его. И если бы это было удивительным. Но.  
После того, как врачи констатировали время смерти и отправили его в морг, этот парень — имя которого так и не удалось выяснить — ожил, схватил медбрата за руку, а затем впал в кому. И теперь лежит в палате. Датчиков и проводков на нем больше, чем на дикобразе иголок, и Кёнсу хмурится, когда записывает результаты с экранов.  
Такого быть не должно. Люди не могут умирать, оживать, а затем впадать в кому, оставляя врачей ломать голову.

Кёнсу пододвигает стул и садится напротив парня — молодого, едва ли старше восемнадцати. Лицо у парня припухшее, правый глаз заплыл уродливым лиловым цветом, а огромная царапина перечеркивает половину щеки, начиная со скулы и заканчивая подбородком. Волосы сбиты и падают на лоб, глаза. Словно могут чем-то помешать человеку, который в коме. Но Кёнсу все равно закусывает губу и аккуратно прикасается пальцами к голове, чтобы не задеть бинты, и зачесывает непослушную челку вверх. Волосы у парня мягкие и гладкие, и пахнут солью.  
Время осмотра вышло уже как пять минут назад, но Кёнсу все еще сидит и рассматривает чужое лицо. Рассматривает, как медленно поднимается и опускается грудь, как слегка дрожит палец левой руки. Но датчики стабильны, и Кёнсу прекрасно знает, что такие движения ничего не значат.  
На часах далеко за полночь и совсем немного хочется спать. Закрыть глаза лишь на минутку, чтобы отдохнуть. И услышать незнакомый голос в голове. И увидеть знакомое лицо.

Кёнсу смотрит под ноги и видит песок. А перед ним сидит парень, возле койки которого он был мгновение назад. Парень улыбается широкой белозубой улыбкой; улыбкой со сморщенным носом и морщинками на лбу. Улыбается и строит песочный замок как настоящий маленький ребенок поглощенный любимым занятием.  
Кёнсу садится рядом, следит внимательно за руками в песке и думает, что такие — они намного приятнее, чем утыканные бесконечными иголками. На парне забавные короткие шорты, широкие и темно-синие. А еще светлая футболка — вся в пятнах от воды и песка. Но красивее Кёнсу никого не видел, чем этот парень, сидящий и строящий песочный замок.  
— Знаешь, я всегда был особенным, — Кёнсу не успевает заметить, когда парень начинает говорить. Он падает на задницу и смотрит испуганными глазами, как верхняя башня замка рушится. Но парень озадаченным не выглядит. Он снова собирает песок в руки и продолжает говорить. — Наверное, с самого рождения. Когда врачи не думали, что мне удастся выжить. Что-то не так было с моим положением. А потом мама потеряла столько крови, что чуть не ушла на тот свет вместе со мной. Но я выжил, как и выжила она.  
Говорят, что дети ничего не помнят лет до пяти. Но я прекрасно помню себя сидящего в манеже. А потом помню, как я вылез из него и сполз на пол. Мама говорила, что я родился в рубашке. А врачи только удивлялись, как плохо прикрепленная полка могла свалиться на маленького ребенка и оставить всего лишь гематому.  
Потом было падение с подоконника прямо на асфальт. Перелом ключицы и долгое время в кровати.  
Помню отравление, от которого мне было настолько плохо, что не было даже сил плакать. Я рвал и рвал, пока не начинал медленно проваливаться в невесомость. Меня забрала скорая и сказала, что такое острое отравление удивительно как сложно получить. Но я сумел.  
Меня кусали пчелы, которые внезапно решили поселиться под крышей нашего дома, и снова врачи успели доехать и спасти меня.  
Меня кусали бешенные собаки, а однажды в зоопарке едва не цапнул тигр.  
К семи годам я знал, что мир — бесконечный путь, приключение из точки жизнь в точку смерти. И хоть мысли настолько серьезно не складывались в моей голове, я чувствовал, что грань очень тонка, и что я постоянно хожу по льду.  
Если ты думаешь, что во время учебы в школе дела улучшились, ты ошибаешься. В первый учебный день меня сбила машина, когда я заигрался с нашей собакой, и в школу я пошел только спустя месяц.  
Вообще, со временем, количество опасностей сокращалось, но я знал, что они никуда не уйдут. Они просто притаились и ждут, чтобы случиться снова.  
Такие мелочи, как накалывание ног гвоздями я даже не считал. А вот в средней школе, когда я заканчивал проект на урок физики в своей комнате, что-то в нем взорвалось и меня ударило током. Мама говорит, у меня даже сердце останавливалось.  
Я обжигал руки кислотой, которую умудрялся найти в квартире, и пил уксус вместо сока.  
Кажется, к пятнадцати годам я мог написать свою энциклопедию о том, как иметь больше жизней, чем у кошки.  
Но я был счастливым и полноценным ребенком.  
Люди в школе — даже учителя — говорили, что я странный, но, знаешь, мне всегда было все равно? У меня была мама, у меня была собака, и у меня был папа, который был вовсе мне и не родным. Я это прекрасно знал. Все это знали, но предпочитали делать вид, что нет.  
Но я уверен, что отец меня любил. Он был для меня всем, и когда я был с ним, мне не был нужен никто.

Внезапно парень прерывается. Вода перестала быть спокойной. Из голубой она стала темно-синей, мутной, а волны накатывают и накатывают. И вот замок из песка превращается в мокрую кучу, и парень грустно улыбается, сидит на месте и подставляет ноги волнам.  
Кёнсу опасливо отодвигается подальше, словно кошка, которая боится воды, и обнимает колени. Смотрит из-под челки на парня и намекает, что ждет. Тот только улыбается и вертит головой.  
— Но они ссорились, знаешь. — Голос у парня дрожит, и он кладет руки на песок, позволяя волнам лизнуть пальцы. — Очень сильно ссорились. Каждую ночь я слышал, как кричала мама, как папа бил посуду и хлопал дверьми. Но когда я выходил, они улыбались мне и делали вид, что ничего не происходит. Мама провожала меня в спальню, а папа только виновато улыбался. Я знал, что буду самым счастливым ребенком, если у меня будут мама и папа. Но он исчез. Когда мне было 15. Мама сказала, что пока я был в школе, он собрал вещи и ушел. Весь день она убирала дом, двор и сарай. Дождь тогда лил нещадно. Говорила, что мы начинаем новую жизнь, и она хочет сделать так, чтобы никаких следов от папы не осталось. Я не выходил из своей комнаты несколько дней.

И снова парень замолкает, а Кёнсу рот открывает. Он хочет слушать дальше, но парень молчит и смотрит на горизонт, где лучи заходящего солнца лижут воду.  
— Что? И что потом? — наконец, не сдерживается Кёнсу. Он медленно подползает к парню поближе, косится на волны с опаской, но все равно ползет.  
— А потом тебе пора просыпаться.  
Кёнсу вертит головой и хочет сказать, что ничего ему не пора. Но внезапно перед глазами темнота, а потом он открывает глаза. Понимает, что заснул у кровати парня, и прошло не меньше часа. И совсем скоро его спохватятся. И промоют мозги, если он не появится на месте. Кёнсу тенью выскакивает из палаты Чонина и вдыхает полной грудью. В носу почему-то запах моря, а волосы неприятно прилипли ко лбу.  
Наверное, он просто не выспался.

Кёнсу не возвращается в палату несколько дней. Сначала у него выходной, а затем крылом с палатой занимается другой медбрат. Но даже так, в голове у Кёнсу прочно засел этот парень. Он не видит его больше во сне, но забыть не может: не может забыть счастливую улыбку, полные песка руки и смешные шорты.  
По ночам, лежа в кровати, он пытается представить, через что прошел этот парень. Как можно было пережить столько несчастных случаев и выжить. И рассказывать об этом с улыбкой. Он даже не задумывается, что то, что ему приснилось, может быть неправдой. Кёнсу верит словам парня так же, как верит тому, что видит себя в зеркале. И поэтому, когда ночная смена снова выпадает ему, Кёнсу не куксится, как обычно.  
Он оперативно осматривает все палаты, оставляя напоследок самую важную.

На самом деле, в палате этого парня ничего не меняется. Как и не меняются показатели на датчиках. И полиция все так же молчит. Кёнсу осматривается, как последний вор, и быстро проскальзывает внутрь, а затем плотно закрывает за собой дверь.  
Он совсем немного улыбается, когда смотрит на парня. Подходит медленно и едва проводит пальцами по чужой руке. Царапины с каждым днем заживают и кажется совсем скоро парень станет как новенький. Вот только не проснется. А если проснется — вспомнит ли?  
— Сегодня я решил с тобой поговорить, — Кёнсу хочется удариться головой об стенку. Так глупо он звучит. Но что-то внутри, такое маленькое и неверное, подсказывает ему, что его могут услышать. Поэтому Кёнсу попробует. — Не знаю, о чем тебе рассказать? Ты так много мне всего сказал в прошлый раз, если это, конечно, не было моей галлюцинацией.  
Датчики отбивают их привычный размеренный ритм, и Кёнсу вздыхает, взъерошивает волосы и садится поближе к парню. Кладет свою ладонь поверх чужой и задумывается.  
На самом деле, ему действительно нечего рассказать. Кёнсу ведет совершенно обычную жизнь. У него полная и счастливая семья. Сейчас он снимает квартиру с другом и работает медбратом. И его практически все устраивает. Не устраивает только, что в больнице, где он работает, в палате лежит молодой человек в коме и никто не знает, что с ним случилось и как его зовут.  
Поэтому Кёнсу поет ему песни: все эти глупые песенки, которые он цепляет каждый раз, когда гуляет по супермаркету. После песен рассказывает сказки, а потом — о книгах, которые прочитал. Он даже делится мнением, на что следует пойти в кинотеатр в этом сезоне. И снова вздыхает.  
Потому что парень лежит и не шевелится. И Кёнсу понимает, что и не должен шевелиться, но лучик надежды теплеет где-то там, что очень-очень глупо.  
Кёнсу закрывает глаза на мгновение.

И оказывается на поляне. Он сидит под деревом и смотрит на такого знакомого парня.  
— Привет, — совершенно беззаботно говорит тот и поднимается с подстилки, отряхивает брюки. — Так тебя Кёнсу зовут?  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — Кёнсу тоже встает и подходит к парню, протягивает руку и неловко улыбается. И вспоминает, как представился сегодня вечером.  
Парень только смеется и отмахивается.  
— Присядешь? У нас тут пикник.  
— У нас? — во сне, если это сон, только они вдвоем. И Кёнсу не очень понимает это «нас». Смотрит по сторонам и никого не видит.  
— Нас, да, — парень хмурится и прикрывает глаза руками. — Кажется, я был тут не один. Кажется, это была моя мама? Я точно не знаю.  
Парень хмурится и хмурится, прикусывает губу и выглядит едва ли не потерянным. Кёнсу позволяет себе прикоснуться к плечу.  
— Все в порядке? Ты что-то вспомнил? Как тебя зовут? — вопросы вырываются прежде чем он успевает их словить, и парень отшатывается.  
— Я не помню, как меня зовут. Но я помню, что был здесь. С мамой?  
— Понятно.  
Кёнсу отходит и осматривается. Он делает пять шагов влево и едва не падает. Дальше — обрыв, темные воды и камни. И его словно молнией пронзает. Парня нашли в воде, унесенного течением, с пробитой головой и повреждениями. Эксперты не были уверены, действительно ли его скинули со скалы. Но Кёнсу теперь уверен.  
— Кёнсу?  
— Слушай, — Кёнсу отворачивается от обрыва и закрывает глаза, быстро возвращается обратно к парню. — Ты ведь показываешь мне, где тебя хотели убить, если хотели, да? Ты хочешь, чтобы я нашел, кто это сделал?  
Они долго смотрят друг на друга. Глаза у парня глубокие, но бесконечно грустные, и Кёнсу не может позволить себе моргнуть.  
— Нет, мне просто нравится проводить с тобой время.  
Он просыпается буквально через полчаса. И в этот раз смутно помнит, что происходило. Паника накатывает такими же волнами, как море поглощало песочный замок. А что если в один из таких снов Кёнсу узнает что-то важное и забудет? Он смотрит на мирно лежащего парня и не сдерживается — проводит ладонью по щеке, опускает и оставляет ее на сердце, слушая.

— Кёнсу? Ты еще тут? — в палату заглядывает доктор Пак и Кёнсу отпрыгивает от Чонина, едва не падая со стула.  
— Уже иду? — тихо говорит он и старается не смотреть на парня на кровати.  
— Отлично, я жду тебя на чай.  
Напоследок Кёнсу снова осматривает все экраны и задерживается взглядом на вздымающейся груди. Каждый раз у него такое чувство, словно парень вот-вот встанет и улыбнется. Но этого не происходит, и Кёнсу закрывает за собой дверь.

Доктор Пак внимательно смотрит на него и, очевидно, чего-то ждет, но Кёнсу только разливает чай по чашкам и старается слишком много не думать о том, что видел во сне — если волнения отразятся у него на лице, вопросов не оберешься.  
— И как успехи с нашим неизвестным пациентом? — доктор Пак пьет чай и широко улыбается.  
— Вы — доктор, вы мне и скажите, — Кёнсу парирует, как и обычно. Они неплохо общаются и можно позволить себе некие фривольности.  
— А я в тупике, думал, вдруг, на тебя снизошло какое-то озарение.  
Вообще, на Кёнсу снизошло озарение, но как это скажешь еще и доктору? Кёнсу сам не заметит, как окажется в палате. Психбольницы.  
— А что говорит полиция?  
— Говорит, что в розыске этот парень не находится. У них нет такого фоторобота в базе, а как еще зацепиться — они пока не знают. Мне кажется, что они просто не очень спешат, если честно.  
Кёнсу жует губу и думает, что можно сказать доктору Паку, и насколько это все будет полезно. Ничего хорошего в голову не приходит.  
— Доктор, есть ли шансы, что он очнется?  
— Как я могу сказать, что их нет, когда этот парень буквально от морга сбежал? Судя по его показателям, он в состоянии проснуться, но не просыпается. Словно сам не хочет. А что я могу на это сделать? Ничего. Поэтому прошу тебя, Кёнсу, присматривай за ним, и, если заметишь что-то необычное, обязательно сообщи мне.  
— Даже необычное? — Кёнсу нерешительно улыбается.  
— Особенно необычное.  
Кёнсу выходит из кабинета доктора с тяжелым сердцем и не менее тяжелыми мыслями. Ему очень нужно принять, что случилось с парнем, и как он может помочь.

Они идут по улице.  
Спустя неделю Кёнсу снова пришел к этому парню, и снова заснул у койки. И сегодня они прогуливаются по улице. День пасмурный и кажется, что вот-вот начнет капать дождь, Кёнсу не может не смотреть опасливо на небо.  
— Слушай, а куда мы идем? — Кёнсу держится близко, почти касается своей рукой чужой руки. Но отдернуть не решается.  
— Не знаю, — говорит парень, а потом сразу добавляет. — Наверное, ко мне домой.  
И так с ним всегда. Они появляются где-то, якобы неизвестно где. А потом оказывается, что это неизвестно — памятное место из воспоминаний. И парень почти сразу это вспоминает.  
В принципе, Кёнсу не против. Ему нравится проводить время вместе, нравится слушать рассказы о детстве и о школе. И нравится понемногу приоткрывать завесу. Возможно, пара таких встреч и он узнает что-то, что обязательно поможет.  
Темнеет, и у Кёнсу по спине начинают бежать мурашки. Район, по которому они идут, кажется милым и уютным, типичным семейным районом. Но чем дальше — тем больше сковывающий страх, непонятно откуда вытекающий.  
Кёнсу не замечает, как хватается за ладонь парня и крепко сжимает ее. Он воровато осматривается по сторонам и старается держаться ближе, постоянно наталкиваясь на широкое плечо.  
— Почему ты боишься? — совершенно спокойным голосом спрашивает парень, но руку не убирает, а только притягивает Кёнсу ближе, утыкается носом в волосы.  
— Потому что у меня плохое предчувствие. Разве тебе не неприятно тут? Тут так словно… вот-вот из земли выйдут мертвецы?  
Кёнсу чувствует, как в его волосы смеются, и хмурится. Хочется стукнуть этого парня, но он не решается, потому что мимо пробегает собака — большая и белая, с пустыми глазами. И смотрит так, словно видит насквозь. Кёнсу готов вскрикнуть только от этой картины, хотя трусом никогда он не был.  
— А мне нравится это дорога. Я так ходил со школы домой. Удивительно, как я помню с точностью каждый несчастный случай, который со мной случился. А вот дорогу к дому вспомнил, только ступив на нее.  
Ладонь у парня широкая и теплая, Кёнсу сжимает ее еще крепче и старается идти в такт шагам. Уже почти ночь, но в окнах домов нет света. Фонари не горят и, кажется, скоро они будут пробираться наощупь. Но внезапно в конце улицы свет загорается в окнах дома, и они ускоряются.  
— Это здесь, — говорит парень и открывает калитку, не забывая вести Кёнсу. Они становятся у окна и заглядывают.  
Кёнсу видит гостиную — уютную, в теплых тонах, хорошо освещенную. Большой стол, а за ним сидит женщина. И он понимает, откуда красота у этого парня. Несмотря на то, что женщина немолодая, выглядит она очень красиво — свежо, элегантно; волнистые волосы ложатся локон к локону, а на пухлых губах ядовитая красная помада. Она аккуратно разрезает стейк на маленькие кусочки и так же аккуратно его съедает. В комнате она абсолютно одна, но такое одиночество, кажется, её не смущает.  
— Это моя мама, — парень дышит на стекло и прижимается рукой. Кёнсу пытается рассмотреть все получше из-за плеча.  
Так они и стоят. Смотрят, как женщина медленно и с удовольствием съедает стейк. Потом она прикладывает салфетку к красным губам, и откладывает ее в сторону.  
— Жаль, что Чонина нет. Он любил стейки, — женщина улыбается, собирает тарелки и уходит. А Кёнсу отпускает руку парня — Чонина — и делает несколько шагов назад.  
— Тебя зовут Чонином, да? — почему-то, он смотрит на Чонина так, словно видит перед собой призрака. Туман вокруг них собирается и окутывает. Кёнсу не видит ничего, кроме света в окне, и начинает паниковать.  
Чонин медленно отворачивается от окна. Смуглая кожа в тумане кажется мертвенно бледной, и Кёнсу делает еще один шаг назад.  
— Хочешь посмотреть задний двор? И сарай? Тебе там понравится, обещаю, — в улыбке Чонина что-то такое, что заставляет Кёнсу начать себя щипать. Возможно, это поможет ему проснуться.  
— З-зачем мне в сарай? Мне и тут хорошо. Чонин, ты ведь Чонин? Давай пойдем отсюда, пожалуйста.  
— Что не так, Кёнсу? — Чонин делает шаг, делает еще один, а Кёнсу некуда бежать. Он уже уперся спиной в забор.  
— Мне не нравится тут, мне очень не нравится тут, Чонин. Пожалуйста.  
— А я тут жил, — внезапно отрезает Чонин.  
И Кёнсу просыпается.  
Он все так же заснул у кровати Чонина. Вот только в этот раз сердце его колотится так, что в ушах отдает. Лоб покрыт испариной, а ноги дрожат. Кёнсу не может найти в себе сил успокоиться, пока он не переводит взгляд на датчики. Все показатели зашкаливают, и Кёнсу выбегает из палаты. Кричит, что есть силы, и не переживает, что это непрофессионально, что он перебудит других пациентов.  
Когда приходит врач, в палате тишина от которой у Кёнсу закладывает уши. Медсестры вбегают следом с дефибриллятором. А потом Кёнсу делает все на автомате, как робот выполняет указания доктора Пака и следит, как тот пытается вернуть сердцу Чонина жизнь. И это не работает.  
Кёнсу слизывает слюну с уголка губ и наклоняется к Чонину низко-низко, практически утыкается губами в ухо и шепчет:  
— Чонин, очнись. Чонин.  
А затем Чонин вскакивает. Резко открывает глаза и не мигает, и смотрит на Кёнсу, но и не на Кёнсу. Открывает рот, словно пытается что-то сказать. И закрывает рот. Закрывает глаза, и падает обратно на койку. Сердцебиение восстанавливается, но через некоторое время доктор Пак снова констатирует состояние комы, и Кёнсу садится на пол, прямо у койки.  
Эта ночь была слишком невозможной, и после такого хочется уволиться и не вернуться к работе больше никогда. Но Кёнсу не может, потому что у него есть особая связь с пациентом. И он уже знает его имя. Кёнсу чувствует, осталось совсем немного, и правда откроет свои карты. Надо только потерпеть и перебороть страхи.  
А Чонин снова спит и ждет Кёнсу во снах.

Кёнсу не ставят на ночные смены очень долго. Заснуть днем у Чонина у него нет возможности, поэтому Кёнсу мечется как при пожаре, не зная, куда бежать и что делать. Он чувствует себя ученым, который находится на пороге открытия, но дверь закрыта, и ее не открывают.  
Он плохо спит, и мало ест. И постоянно рассматривает улицы, рассматривает прохожих и просто вертится по сторонам. Подсказка где-то рядом.  
И через неделю старания Кёнсу вознаграждаются. Он едет в автобусе, а мужчина рядом читает газету — совершенно бесполезную дешевую газету с объявлениями. Но большая пушистая морда ярко выделяется среди объявлений о недвижимости и Кёнсу замирает.  
Он готов что угодно поставить на то, что на фотографии — собака со сна. «Продаются щенки», — читает он. И действительно, в ногах у большой белой собаки валяются пушистые комочки. А под фотографией адрес. И врезается он в память Кёнсу моментально.

Это даже окраиной города не назовешь. Кёнсу тратится на такси, потому что боится потеряться, а еще ему очень не терпится. Сумма за проезд пугает только сначала, но, чем ближе, они подъезжают к домам, выстроенным точно так же, как во сне, тем больше волнуется Кёнсу и забывает обо всем.  
Дом Чонина действительно находится в конце линейки. Кёнсу просит таксиста подождать за несколько домов от, и старается идти спокойно, старается рассмотреть все вокруг. Он даже видит из-за калитки дома напротив несколько пушистых мордашек щенков, но сейчас совсем не время умиляться.  
Кёнсу не знает, чего он ожидал, но явно не того, что в окнах будет гореть свет. Именно в той гостиной, в окно которой они подсматривали. Почему-то ему казалось, что мать, у которой пропал сын, должна быть в постоянном движении, в постоянных поисках и панике, но нет. Мать Чонина цветет и пахнет, такая же красивая, как и во сне. С такой же красной помадой на губах. И она совершенно спокойно впускает Кёнсу в дом.  
— Чем могу вам помочь? — голос у нее низкий и обволакивающий, но у Кёнсу все равно сосет под ложечкой.  
— Я.хм. друг Чонина. Он давно не отвечает на мои сообщения, и я не могу ему дозвониться. Вот я и решил его проведать.  
— Вот как, — мать улыбается едва и проводит языком по зубам, как обычно делают женщины, которые боятся, что там осталась помада. — Странно, но я не помню вас…?  
— Кёнсу, — быстро добавляет он, и смотрит в пол, потому что взгляд у матери Чонина пронизывающий до костей.  
— А меня Сонён зовут, приятно познакомиться.  
Они обмениваются вежливыми кивками и снова замолкают. Кёнсу слышит, как тикают часы на стене и боится, что таксист уедет, но Сонён ничего не говорит и не двигается.  
— Может, чаю? — так же внезапно Сонён встает и подходит к Кёнсу, улыбаясь широкой улыбкой. Но Кёнсу только качает головой, твердо уверенный, что в этом доме даже дышать опасно, не то что пить чай.  
— Я только Чонина дождусь и уйду, — лукавит он и замечает, как внезапно начинает дергаться глаз у Сонён. Но она быстро успокаивается, снова улыбаясь.  
— Чонина нет, детка, он уехал далеко. И, если он с тобой не связывается, значит, не так уж ты был нужен ему, как друг. На этом все?

Больше они не разговаривают. Кёнсу медленно идет к выходу и смотрит на стены — несколько фотографий, но все, где Сонён с маленьким мальчиком. Ни одной фотографии, где Чонин был бы взрослым. Словно никто не догадается, что взрослый Чонин — копия Чонина маленького.  
Сонён громко хлопает дверью, а Кёнсу пугается и делает несколько быстрых шагов, почти бежит, только бы быстрее оказаться за калиткой. Он не оборачивается, когда идет к такси, но готов поклясться, что Сонён следит за ним в окне.

У Кёнсу снова не ночная смена, но терпеть он больше не может — специально остается в больнице. Просит доктора Пака посидеть в палате, обещает, что это поможет делу. Вряд ли доктор Пак ему верит, но разрешает, а большего и просить не надо.  
Порой Чонин напоминает Кёнсу спящего красавца, не хватает только лозы оплетающей и королевства. И совсем редко Кёнсу думает, что хотел бы просто взять и поцеловать Чонина, и пробудить его этим поцелуем.  
Но такого позволить он себе не может. К руке прикоснуться — да. Именно это он и делает, как только садится рядом.  
Ладонь у Чонина теплая и Кёнсу нравится держать ее между своих ладоней, гладить и согревать. Челка все длиннее и почти прикрывает глаза Чонину, а все уродливые ссадины зажили. Кёнсу аккуратно дует на лицо и убирает мешающиеся смоляные вьюнки.  
Каждый раз он ждет, что Чонин проснется.

Они стоят под дождем. Чонин почему-то во всем черном. Дождь льет так, что Кёнсу едва различает фигуру перед собой. Чтобы рассмотреть, что вокруг, он накидывает капюшон на голову и держит его козырьком.  
Чонин молчит и только переводит взглядом влево, Кёнсу следует за ним, и замирает.  
Они находятся в дворике: вот и калитка, а вот все то же окно гостиной. А вот и сарай, куда его звал Чонин в прошлый раз, и в сарае горит свет. Кёнсу первым начинает идти в сторону сарая, но чувствует, как Чонин тянется следом, как хватается за его локоть и жмется, хотя это и не самое приятное, что может случиться во время дождя.  
Дверь слегка приоткрыта и Кёнсу боязливо заглядывает — страшно, даже если он и «призрак».

Как «призрака» Кёнсу рвет долго и нудно. Он работает в больнице и видел много на своем веку, как и много тел отвез в морг лично. Но его рвет так, что, кажется, органы сейчас выпадут следом. Кёнсу даже не уверен, что может остановиться, пока Чонин не кладет руку ему на спину, а затем притягивает к себе и заставляет уткнуться лицом в грудь.  
Но Кёнсу все равно видит и помнит. Все: как Сонён затаскивает труп мужчины на стол, где были инструменты и бутыли. Как берет большой нож и топор. Сонён — не доктор, поэтому делает все как скорее злая и неумелая домохозяйка. То, как она кромсает тело мужчины на части, попеременно ножом и молотком, выглядит варварски. И очень мерзко. Еще отвратнее выражение на лице Сонён — абсолютное спокойствие. Спокойствие, когда она кидает руку в мешок, когда распарывает живот и просто выкидывает органы. Удивительно, как в такой хрупкой женщине таится столько силы, и как легко она орудует топором, чтобы разнести на части ребра. Красное сердце в руках кажется подходящим в тон красным ногтям и таким же красным губам.  
Когда Сонён принимается делить ноги на части, Кёнсу начинает рвать.  
Наконец, когда дыхание возвращается к нему — а для сна ощущения слишком реалистичны — Кёнсу открывает глаза и поворачивается.  
На том месте, где подсматривал он, стоит Чонин. Но не тот Чонин, который обнимает его сейчас, а молоденький школьник Чонин. В форме и с рюкзаком на плечах.  
Чонин смотрит в щель и прикрывает рот рукой, слезы теряются в ливне, но шум от ливня и помогает Чонину тихо выйти на улицу, а затем бежать, и бежать далеко.  
— А потом я вернулся и сделал вид, что ничего не знаю, — внезапно начинает Чонин, все так же прижимая к себе Кёнсу. Они сидят посреди дождя. В сарае уже ничего нет. Вокруг них только вода и смутные очертания мира. — Она была моей матерью, а кому нужен такой странный ребенок, как я. Это не значит, что я ее простил, просто.  
Просто Кёнсу кладет руку на щеку Чонина и нежно гладит. Он видит, чувствует горячие капельки на кончиках пальцев, и он уверен, что это не дождь. Ему трудно, но он понимает, почему Чонин не вызвал полицию. А еще Кёнсу будет совсем не удивлен, если этот эпизод помнит именно подсознание Чонина, а не сам Чонин в жизни. Очень часто память просто блокирует такие воспоминания. С другой стороны, Чонин действительно всегда был очень странным мальчиком.  
— Я собирался сбежать от нее, поступить в университет на другом конце страны. Но не успел.  
Кёнсу первым тянется к Чонину. Первым целует, совсем невесомо, но не мимолетно. Он прижимается к холодным и соленым губам Чонина, а руками медленно гладит по спине. Чонин сгибается в рыданиях, утыкается носом в плечо и протяжно воет, как волк, который потерял свою стаю.  
— Все будет хорошо, я обещаю, — Кёнсу шепчет и шепчет, прижимает Чонина к себе, пока не просыпается.

— Я знаю, кто столкнул с обрыва парня в коме, — говорит Кёнсу доктору Паку. Он только проснулся и сразу же пришел, чтобы приступить к действиям. — Не спрашивайте, просто поверьте. Парня зовут Чонин, а навредить ему хотела его же мать.  
Доктор Пак смеряет Кёнсу взглядом, каким смеряет умалишенных, но вызывать санитаров не спешит.  
— Пожалуйста, просто надо как-то намекнуть полиции проверить один адрес и надавить на женщину по имени Сонён. Пожалуйста.

Кёнсу не знает, какой магией обладает доктор Пак. Но полиция действительно отправляется по указанному адресу. И находит следы засохшей крови в сарае. Сонён была слишком беспечной, когда заметала улики.  
Хватает одного допроса, чтобы она созналась. А потом, днём, как раз в смену Кёнсу, ее в наручниках приводят в больницу, чтобы она могла опознать Чонина и все подтвердить.  
Кёнсу стоит в углу и следит, как Сонён улыбается, как кивает и смотрит на Чонина с материнской любовью, что удивительно, исходя, что она сделала с Чонином, и как спокойно она это скрывала.  
Ее уводят, а в палате никого не остается, и Кёнсу ложится рядом с Чонином, аккуратно прижимается. Возле Чонина так спокойно и так хорошо, и слушать биение сердца так приятно.

Когда Кёнсу открывает глаза — волны снова лижут песок, и совсем немного задевают его босые ноги. Он хмурится и всматривается, ищет Чонина. Но Чонин так далеко, что Кёнсу видит только жалкие очертания.  
Он идет к этим очертаниям, ускоряет шаг, а затем начинает бежать. И даже если он стал лучше видеть Чонина, догнать он его не может. Тот снова выглядит как пятнадцатилетний мальчишка и идет за руку с каким-то мужчиной, счастливо улыбается и едва не прыгает.  
А Кёнсу бежит. Бежит и кричит, что есть силы. Машет руками, на глазах выступают слезы, а легкие сжимаются. И он совсем не замечает камень под ногами. Кёнсу сдирает колено, и не может встать. Он стоит на четвереньках и смотрит вслед удаляющимся фигурам.  
— Чонин, пожалуйста, — Кёнсу чувствует слезы, но не это его сейчас волнует. — Пожалуйста. Ты ведь такой особенный. Ты на многое способен. Проведи последнюю оставшуюся жизнь со мной.  
Заходящее солнце заливает светом пляж и поглощает все.

Доктор Пак наливает чай и ставит чашку перед Кёнсу.  
— Сонён поместили в психиатрическую клинику. Когда она рассказала на суде, что всю жизнь пыталась убить Чонина — роняла на него полки, подкладывала гвозди, травила и прочее — ее признали невменяемой. Мужа она убила, потому что он хотел от нее уйти. Чонина, вестимо, по схожей причине — это у нее выражение любви такое. Вот только вырастила она его крепким орешком.  
Кёнсу улыбается и дует на чай, не поднимая взгляда.  
— Действительно, крепким. И что с ней будет?  
— Без понятия. Подозреваю, до конца жизни она оттуда не выйдет, — доктор Пак радостно смеется и садится рядом, но Кёнсу уже практически допил чай. — А ты что? Пойдешь уже? Время не ждет? Может, оставишь его у нас еще на время? Такой интересный образец!  
— Нет, доктор Пак, — Кёнсу встает и поправляет рубашку. — Он достаточно пробыл в больнице, время и мир посмотреть. Так что приятного мне отпуска, а вам удачи с новой медсестрой.  
Доктор Пак еще что-то говорит вслед, но Кёнсу не слышит. Он выходит из кабинета и застывает. А затем улыбается так, как не улыбался уже очень давно. И чувствует Кёнсу себя таким счастливым, каким не чувствовал много лет.

Чонин опирается на стенку одной ногой и смотрит на Кёнсу из-под отросшей челки. На нем светлые джинсы, розовая футболка и кожаная куртка. Пока что, это единственные вещи, которые у него есть, которые купил и принес ему Кёнсу в больницу на выписку.  
Чонин надувает пузырь из жвачки и залихватски улыбается. Во сне Чонин был нежным и сладким, в жизни Чонин более искристый и живой. Но, так или иначе, Чонин все еще Чонин — добрый, понимающий и самый необычный парень на планете.  
— Идём? — Кёнсу перехватывает Чонина под локоть и кивает.  
— Идём.


End file.
